Cuando tu corazón deje de latir
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: No le temía en absoluto, tal vez le causaba incertidumbre saber qué le deparaba el futuro, tal vez por eso siempre se esmeró en dar lo mejor de sí a aquél que deseara estar junto a al Súper Entrenador Definitivo.


Apenas habían sido unos días desde que esa pesadilla comenzó, todo parecía estar bien, una isla cálida donde sus caprichos y deseos podían ser cumplidos, un paradisiaco lugar en el que ellos eran los reyes, podían vivir bajo ciertas reglas, podían hacer cosas bajo ciertas circunstancias pero, aquél que no es capaz de adaptarse, aquél que se deja llevar por un instinto animal... simplemente moría, no había otro destino final para esos pérdidos, solo esperar una sentencia que ellos mismos se buscaron.

Nekomaru despertó cierta noche de su respectiva habitación en el hotel, algo lo molestaba, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Se paró descalzo, llevaba una playera cubriendo su torso y unos shorts negros, parecía disfrutar del ambiente que la oscuridad le brindaba, mirando a la lejanía del cielo infinidad de estrellas blancas, le relajaba ver tan precioso escenario, se quedó inmóvil con la vista hacia arriba, sus preocupaciones desaparecieron, una gran calma invadió al entrenador.

Puso su mano en su pecho, los latidos de su corazón eran débiles, miró al suelo, sonrió al recordar su maldición. Cerró los ojos, respiraba con lentitud, le costaba hacerlo, pronto se dio cuenta de unas gotas que descendían por sus ojos, le causaba curiosidad saber qué pasaría después, si realmente habría un mañana para él, las palabras de Koizumi volaron hacia su cabeza.

—¡Ja! —Pensó, secó sus lágrimas, salió del hotel y caminó con rumbo a la playa, mientras sentía la fina arena entrar en contacto contra sus pies, para después poner su cuerpo entero debajo del cocotero con un curioso mono colgando encima.

Tuvo el deseo de correr por la playa, era perfecto ya que la luna se asomaba por el horizonte, parecía que su figura tapaba una gran cantidad de la estrella con cada paso rápido que daba, las actividades como esa lo hacían sentir vivo, le daban un motivo para que la desesperación no se apoderara de su cuerpo y mente.

Tenía otro motivo para sobrevivir: Toda esa gente que debía entrenar, hacerlos mejores, que sus cuerpos fueran capaces de soportar lo suficiente para no perecer en el terrible juego de asesinato mutuo.

Pensaba en las cosas que iría a hacer en unas cuantas horas, quizás ir a ver una película de deportes, de algún protagonista intentando superarse a sí mismo en un campo, uno que no precisamente era el de la guerra, quizás ejercitarse hasta cansarse: cosa que veía bastante difícil ya que "cansancio" no era una palabra que formara parte de su vocabulario habitual, no era como "Mierda", "Ejercicio" o números seguidos de una rutina específica.

Pensaba en quién sería la nueva víctima, ya tenían suficiente con la muerte de Mahiru a manos de cierta persona que se veía a sí misma como un objeto, no esperaban que hubiera otro homicidio por el desesperado intento de salir de un lugar del que no había escapatoria alguna.

Ése amigo que perdió en un pasado tal vez estaría decepcionado de ver que Nekomaru no luchara por su vida, de ver que no diera de sí en una última batalla, que la cobardía lo terminara matando.

Regresó otra vez a su habitación, un poco mojado, quería enrollarse en las cobijas y dejar que el calor envolviera su cuerpo, algo así como un capullo. Pronto se hizo realidad, era una vista adorable ver a Nidai acurrucado en su cama, parecía un gato. Tenía hambre, lo más seguro era que el restaurante estuviera cerrado, a lo mejor le pediría a alguien que cocinara algo saludable para todos, aún si había gente que parecía no gustarle la idea.

Quería cagar, su estómago rugía.

Ya tendría algo que hacer a la mañana siguiente, si no era aplicar un masaje a Akane, tal vez sería reforzar las cadenas que apresaban a Nagito o quizás salir con algún superviviente para pasar el tiempo libre.

Necesitaba a alguien con quien liberar todo aquello que venía cargando desde mucho tiempo atrás, un compañero fiel, alguien que no le traicionaría, cuya esperanza se viera reflejada en sus ojos, en su motivación por querer seguir vivo sin importar las dificultades, aún si su corazón ya no daba para más y que en cualquier momento..., no importaba, se concentró en dormir, era lo único que quería esa vez.


End file.
